O Lugar Onde as Flores Podem Brilhar
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: 1º lugar no IV Challenge de Comédia Romântica do Fórum do 3V. Diante de uma iminente demissão, Gina se vê sob a condição de obedecer rigorosamente as regras, mas é muito difícil manter o controle quando se tem um paciente como Draco Malfoy.
1. Meu odiado paciente

Capítulo I – Meu odiado paciente

Gina Weasley batia o pé no chão insistentemente, tinha os braços cruzados e a expressão furiosa que a Sra. Weasley sempre usava para distribuir broncas. Trajava o uniforme branco e impecável do St. Mungus, os cabelos ruivos que sempre estiveram bem presos num rabo se encontravam um pouco desalinhados.

- Calma Gina, isso não é definitivo. – dizia Rony à irmã.

- Como você quer que eu fique calma? – começou erguendo a voz. – Eu acabei de ser demitida!

- Eu sei, mas o Sr. Campbell ainda pode reconsiderar e...

- Reconsiderar? Todo mundo sabe que o Sr. Campbell nunca foi de voltar atrás em suas decisões. – começara a andar de um lado para outro.

- Não seja exagerada Gina. Você ouviu o que ele disse. Falou que você é uma ótima curandeira, que seu histórico na guerra contou muito e que perder você seria uma lástima...

- Cale a boca Rony! – gritara bem alto dessa vez, para ter certeza que ele ouviria.

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar, se você não se importa, apenas quero te lembrar que se você passar mais uma semana sem fazer nenhuma besteira nem estourar com as pessoas dentro daquele hospital você está dentro novamente! – levantou-se do sofá que estava sentado na Toca e subiu as escadas, igualmente irritado.

- Estourar com as pessoas? Desde quando eu sou estourada? – disse para si mesma.

- Desde que eu te conheço minha filha, ou seja, há vinte e cinco anos. – disse Molly vindo da cozinha e puxando a filha para sentar-se junto dela no sofá que a pouco Rony ocupava. – Apenas se intensificou de uns tempos pra cá... – riu.

- Acho que eu estou ferrada mamãe!

- Imagine! Você se comporta essa semana no hospital e tudo dará certo, como seu irmão disse. – sorriu bondosa para ela.- Agora me diga, o que aconteceu para você ser advertida desse modo?

- Eu discuti com o Augusto Pye de novo, na frente dos pacientes. E o Sr. Campbell foi avisado. – disse Gina desanimada.

- Qual é o problema com esse moço Gina? Ele me pareceu bem prestativo quando seu pai foi atacado e teve que ser internado.

- Ele é um ótimo profissional mamãe, mas é que ele é muito tradicional e faz tudo da maneira mais convencional possível, tudo como está nos livros, tudo como todo mundo faz, sem o mínimo de improviso. E às vezes, é necessário que se tenha ousadia. Foi por isso que brigamos, o pior é que ele é o chefe da enfermaria que trabalho.

- Engraçado você dizer isso, porque daquela vez que ele tratou de seu pai, sugeriu que dessem pontos no Arthur, pontos!

- Ah é, mas depois disso ele nunca mais arrisca fazer algo que não seja convencional, nem que seja preciso.

- Bom, faça o seguinte, finja que nada aconteceu, vá trabalhar amanhã com mais disposição que nunca, e seja três vezes melhor que Pye! Comporte-se e mostre que é capaz de se controlar.

- É, vou fazer isso mamãe, pode ter certeza.

- Se o senhor me permite, gostaria de dar uma sugestão. – disse um elfo doméstico curvado a frente de seu mestre.

- Diga logo! – Draco Malfoy respondeu com rispidez.

- Acho que o mestre deveria procurar um hospital, sua ferida parece muito feia senhor, parece sim! – os grandes olhos brilhando de preocupação.

- Hospital? De jeito nenhum, prefiro o conforto da minha casa mesmo.

Draco se ferira com o fogo da lareira. Quando jogou a madeira no fogo para alimentá-lo, a chama subiu e atingiu sua mão direita. Estava realmente com a aparência muito feia.

- Mas senhor...

- Sem mas, Sid! – o elfo baixou a cabeça mais ainda, encostando o nariz no chão. – Vá preparar os ingredientes da poção cicatrizante, eu mesmo cuido disso.

Acomodou-se melhor na poltrona que estava, amparando a mão machucada com a outra. A dor era imensa, mas nada o faria sair da mansão Malfoy naquele momento. Não mesmo. Saía daquela casa apenas para ir ao escritório no Beco Diagonal, e mais nada.

Era domingo à tarde, portando nem o trabalho o tiraria dali.

- Bom dia Gina! – disse Augusto Pye assim que ela entrou na sala onde os medi-bruxos do 3º andar guardavam suas coisas e descansavam ao longo do dia.

- Bom dia Augusto. – fingiu simpatia.

- Quanto à ontem, eu gostaria de...

- Não há nada o que dizer quanto à ontem, está tudo bem por mim. – falou distraída, guardando sua bolsa no armário.

- É uma pena que o chefe não aceite ruivinhas estressadas e estouradas trabalhando aqui... - mal terminou de falar e um livro voou em sua direção, a tempo de desviar. Augusto começou a rir da cara furiosa dela. – Pensei que você se controlaria essa semana. Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com o estresse.

- É esse o meu propósito e pretendo mantê-lo, mas se você continuar a me encher o saco vai ficar muito difícil. – disse Gina controlando a raiva.

- Concordo. – pegou uma maçã da fruteira que estava em cima da mesa e mordeu.

- Se você fizesse o favor de dirigir a palavra a mim somente quando for necessário eu agradeceria muito.

- Tudo bem, só o necessário?

- Isso!

- Você deveria procurar um psicólogo trouxa para controlar os efeitos da sua TPM, eles são ótimos pra isso. – ela lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. - Mas isso foi necessário Gina, muito necessário.

- Some daqui! - berrou, atirando outro livro em sua direção.

Gina estava saindo da sala quando uma voz saía dos altofalantes.

i - O enfermeiro que estiver mais próximo da emergência do terceiro andar, por favor dirigir-se até lá! Repetindo, quem estiver mais próximo da emergência... /i 

Ela olhou dos lados e avistou a sala de emergência no fim do corredor à direita. Com um suspiro pôs-se a andar.

- Olha que coisa, eu sou a enfermeira mais próxima.

Quando chegou lá uma enfermeira estagiária tentava manter o paciente acordado, dando lhe uma poção.

- Qual é o caso dele? – Gina se aproximou.

- Ele chegou aqui com uma febre muito alta, provavelmente provocada pelo ferimento infeccionado.

- Malfoy? – reconheceu.

- O que? Quem é você? – disse Draco, com a voz febril, quase delirante.

- Não interessa, vou cuidar disso, ok?

Draco afirmou com um aceno e desmaiou!

Gina ministrou as poções com destreza. Desinfetou a queimadura, usou poções cicatrizantes, mas não conseguiu abaixar a febre de Draco, que continuava delirando, falando coisas malucas, que ninguém entendia.

- Ele definitivamente não ta nada bem, olha isso! – disse Gina a enfermeira estagiária.

Draco que estava acordado, girava os olhos e dizia alguma coisa com monstro, armário, e todos os medos infantis existentes.

- Malfoy? Você está me ouvindo? – curvou-se na direção dele.

- Mãe? É você? – Draco espremeu os olhos para vê-la.

- Que mãe o que, cara. Você acha que eu tenho cara de loira aguada! – se afastou dele irritada.

- Gina, ele não sabe o que fala, seja paciente.

Ela bufou e voltou a falar com ele.

- Malfoy, eu preciso saber se você tomou alguma poção, porque talvez ela esteja impedindo a temperatura voltar ao normal.

- O Sid sabe. – num flash de consciência conseguiu dizer.

- Sid? Quem é Sid? – indagou Gina.

- Elfo. – desmaiou e não disse mais nada.

Gina ajeitou os travesseiros dele e voltou-se para a moça.

- Deve ser o elfo doméstico dele, vou procurar uma lareira para conversar com esse tal de Sid.

- Poção? Ah sim, o mestre tomou uma poção sim senhora. – dizia Sid ajoelhado em frente à lareira da mansão Malfoy.

- Que poção Sid? Você tem idéia?

- Sid não conhece nada de poções Srta. Weasley, não sabe não. – Gina fez uma cara de desapontamento, e já se preparava para agradecer e ir quando ele voltou a falar. – Mas Sid pode buscar os ingredientes que o meu senhor usou.

- Ah, isso seria perfeito Sid, faça isso, por favor. – o elfo fez uma grande reverência e saiu correndo tropeçando no tapete, desabalado para dentro.

Depois de cinco minutos, Sid apareceu na sala carregando uma pilha de vidros e ervas.

- O meu senhor usou ingredientes como esses, senhorita, é sim, eu mesmo os separei.- despejou todos no tapete em frente às chamas onde a cabeça dela aparecia.

- Sem dúvida ele tentou fazer uma poção cicatrizante, mas esqueceu um ingrediente, ou seja, não adiantou em nada a poção, e só fez piorar. – disse para si mesma. - O Malfoy é uma porta mesmo. Bom, obrigada Sid, se precisar de alguma coisa, entro em contato.

- Foi um prazer senhorita, e faça meu senhor se recuperar logo, essa casa não é mesma sem ele. – Sid era mal tratado muitas vezes por Malfoy, mas tinha um certo afeto por ele.

- Certo, até mais Sid!

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Claire, a enfermeira estagiária.

- Não há muito que se fazer, o que estava ao nosso alcance foi feito, agora é só esperar que a poção faça efeito.

- De onde você o conhece?

- Da escola, o inimigo número um da minha família. – sorriu cansada, depois de um dia extremamente estressante. "Pelo menos o mala do Pye não cruzou o meu caminho novamente", pensou satisfeita.

- Olá Gina! – "falando no Diabo...".

- Olá Augusto, que prazer em vê-lo. – disse irônica.

- Vejo que teve um dia difícil com esse paciente, não?

- É, tive. – falou, preparando-se para sair da enfermaria.

- Já comuniquei ao Sr. Campbell o seu bom desempenho, se continuar assim o emprego continua sendo seu.

- Já entendi essa parte Augusto, não precisa me lembrar a cada cinco minutos.

- Claro.

- Weasley? – uma voz arrastada e ainda muito fraca fez Gina parar já sob o batente da porta e virar-se para o rapaz deitado na maca.

- Malfoy! Ah, que ótimo, a poção fez efeito antes que imaginávamos. – sorria satisfeita, aproximou-se dele.

- Você que cuidou de mim? – disse com o tom superior de sempre.

- Foi sim, por que? Algum problema, por acaso? – cruzou os braços.

- Claro que sim! Pensei que esse hospital fosse um pouco mais respeitável, onde já se viu uma pobretona amante dos trouxas curando as pesso...

- Olha aqui Malfoy, você não está em condições de xingar ninguém, pois no seu estado, eu posso fazer picadinho de loiro azedo fácil, fácil. – ia se inclinando em sua direção ameaçadoramente com o indicador erguido.

- O que está acontecendo aqui Srta. Weasley? – um homem de seus cinqüenta anos, careca e muito magro apareceu à porta da enfermaria.

- Sr. Campbell? Eu... Eu... Nós só estávamos trocando uma idéia, não é Malfoy? – beliscou o outro discretamente. Ela estava pálida, parecia que tinha visto assombração.

- Ai! É? Bom, essa é uma maneira educada de dizer que estávamos... Ai! – outro beliscão interrompeu sua fala. – É, estávamos apenas conversando.

- Certo, qualquer problema no atendimento, por favor, avise-nos Sr. Malfoy. E você senhorita, cuidado com o comportamento, lembre-se de sua condição! – foi embora acompanhado de Augusto Pye. Claire foi cuidar dos outros pacientes na enfermaria, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Condição? Olha, parece que tem alguém com a corda no pescoço... – sorriu zombeteiro.

- Ah Malfoy, cale a boca.

- Cuidado Weasley, lembre-se de sua condição! – imitou a voz de Campbell.

- Se eu não estivesse por um fio nesse hospital eu juro que te sufocava com esse travesseiro.

- Sei, você não faz mal nem a uma mosca! O velho e podre espírito grifinório.

- Ai Malfoy, será que dá pra colaborar comigo e ficar quietinho, pelo menos hoje, e amanhã, que é quando você vai poder ir embora?

- Amanhã? – disse surpreso. – Mas eu já estou bem. Olha, já consigo até fazer você me ameaçar de morte.

- Infelizmente só amanhã, não sabemos se você ainda corre risco de morte! – fingiu seriedade.

- Risco de morte? Quer dizer que eu quase morri? – falou espantado.

- Ah sim, foi terrível! Quase que o monstro do armário te leva pras profundezas das trevas! – disse exageradamente, e rindo. – Não sabia que você tinha um monstro do armário, Malfoy.

- Eu não disse nada enquanto dormia, disse? – ficou envergonhado.

- Dizer, dizer mesmo, não disse, mas resmungou um monte. – ele arregalou os olhos. – Até me chamou de mãe! Vê se pode!

- É, realmente você não se parece em nada com a minha falecida mãe, ela era um poço de elegância e classe!

- Não sou eu que tenho medo do monstro do armário! – sorriu marota.

- Eu não tenho medo de monstro nenhum. É que quando eu era criança... Mas o que te interessa saber da minha infância, não te devo explicações! – disse ofendido.

- Tudo bem, eu não pedi por elas mesmo. Eu estou indo tirar um tempinho de folga, se precisar de alguma coisa peça para enfermeira me chamar, hoje fico de plantão!

- Tá bem. – disse carrancudo!

- Weasley! Weasley, acorda! – Draco sacudia a ruiva que estava dormindo sentada numa cadeira debruçada na mesa da sala dos enfermeiros.

- Humm? – resmungou, sem acordar.

- Droga Weasley, larga de ser preguiçosa. – sacudiu a moça novamente.

- Ai, que é? Malfoy, o que está fazendo fora da cama? – levantou depressa, com um tom repressor na voz.

- Esse lugar é um tédio, não agüento mais ficar aqui.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Não posso te liberar ainda, está em observação, e além do mais já são duas horas da madrugada. – disse ela apontando pro relógio na parede.

- E daí? Vamos fazer alguma coisa para afastar a monotonia.

- O que? Ficou louco? Não posso sair da linha nesse hospital, esqueceu a minha condição?

- Ihh, o lado grifinório falou mais alto, então a caçulinha Weasley não vai burlar as regras. – caçoou.

- E você também não, pode voltar para o seu quarto. – começou a empurrá-lo de volta.

- Eu não tenho de seguir regras, não tenho chefe aqui. – parou e voltou-se para ela.

- Então faça o que quiser, só me tira dessa. – saiu da sala rumo a enfermaria onde mais cedo ele estava, antes de ser mandado para o quarto.

- Mas, o que eu posso fazer aqui? Eu não conheço esse lugar? – foi atrás dela.

- Se vira Malfoy, é problema seu. – continuou o caminho.

- Você é uma mula Weasley! – disse irritado, voltando para o quarto.

- Olha só quem fala. – murmurou para si mesma.


	2. Fuga

Capítulo II - Fuga

Eram três horas da madrugada e Gina continuava seu plantão, indo de quarto em quarto do terceiro andar. Quando fechou a porta do décimo preparando-se para entrar em outro uma mão agarrou-lhe o braço e a puxou até um quarto vazio e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Eu resolvi que nós vamos dar uma volta.

- Definitivamente, você está louco. Vou avisar a ala psiquiátrica que eles têm um novo paciente. – estava começando a sair da sala.

- Pára de graça, vamos passear na Londres trouxa, tomar um ar, vai fazer bem, você vai ver. – impediu que ela saísse.

- Você está bem? Um Malfoy, passeando na Londres [i_trouxa[/i _com uma Weasley? Sério, essa frase não fez o mínimo sentido.

- Eu posso explicar. – revirou os olhos. – Imagina um Malfoy – começou, gesticulando como se explicasse algo a uma criança. - passeando no Beco Diagonal, ou em Hogsmeade ou em qualquer parte bruxa do país com uma Weasley? Vou ficar mal falado pelo resto da minha vida. Já na parte trouxa, sem problemas. – terminou cruzando os braços, vitorioso.

- Certo, mas por que eu? Uma Weasley?

- É o único rosto conhecido nessa pocilga. – disse cansado.

- E o meu emprego?

- Ninguém vai reparar que você saiu, e o seu chefe deve estar no décimo sono agora, quentinho na cama macia dele, nem vai se preocupar se a funcionária mal comportada burlou as regras mais uma vez.

- É, tem razão... Vem comigo, eu vou tirar a gente daqui.

Andavam calados pelas ruas vazias do centro da cidade, o vento frio fazia com que eles apertassem os casacos contra o corpo. Alguns raios cortavam o céu, anunciando que a chuva estava por vir.

- Aqui está tão monótono quanto lá. – disse Gina olhando para baixo enquanto andava, ao contrário dele, que olhava sempre para cima.

- Pelo menos aqui não me sinto doente.

- Pelo menos lá eu me sinto útil.

Gina avistou um buraco na calçada, não tão grande, mas suficiente para se levar um tombo daqueles. Draco por olhar as coisas sempre de cima não percebeu que o buraco estava justamente no caminho dele. Ela nada falou para avisar do perigo, até imaginou o loiro indo ao chão. Esse pensamento fez ela rir discretamente.

- Olha Malfoy, já está começando a chover. – e apontou para o céu, no mesmo instante que ele olhou para o alto, seu pé entrou no buraco, levando-o ao chão. Ela começou a ter um ataque de riso incontrolável, e a cada xingamento que ele proferia só fazia aumentar a crise.

- Droga, buraco filho da mãe! – ele olhou para ela e então entendeu que ela provocou a queda. – Você não me escapa Weasley, vou fazer você comer o asfalto!

Gina, que ria muito, saiu em disparada pela rua sem carros com Draco atrás furioso, enquanto a chuva começava a cair de leve. Correram por instantes, até que ela parou a frente de um cinema, com a aparência muito antiga, tinhas umas poucas luzes acesas e alguns cartazes de filmes.

- Olha Malfoy, venha ver.

- Não pense que vai conseguir fugir. – disse, aproximando-se, tomando fôlego, massageando o lado.

- Certo, não vou fugir, uma trégua, ok? – estendeu a mão para ele.

- Tá, mas não pense que eu vou participar de um aperto de mãos com uma Weasley. – cruzou os braços sem apertar a mão dela.

- Ai como você é bobo. – recolheu a mão. – Mas veja, sessão coruja, o filme começou há cinco minutos.

- Filme? O que seria um filme? E que lugar é esse?

- É um cinema, as pessoas vêm aqui para assistirem a filmes, são imagens que aparecem numa tela grande, geralmente mostram uma história. Vem, é legal.

- Melhor do que ficar aqui nessa chuva. – disse mal-humorado. A chuva tinha aumentado consideravelmente, deixando os dois bem molhados.

- Bem lembrado, vamos entrar.

Eles compraram as entradas e foram para a sala de exibição. Ela estava praticamente vazia, se não fosse por um casal que namorava ao fundo, e um senhor que dormia, a impressão era de que ele fora até lá especialmente para dormir.

Acomodaram-se numas poltronas no meio, que davam uma visão muito boa. Na tela o filme era Dr. Jivago.

- Ah, esse filme é lindo, um pouco velho, mas lindo. – Gina sorriu.

Draco ficou intrigado, como as imagens poderiam aparecer assim na tela? Só poderia ser magia.

- Aquele cara lá em cima tem uma varinha? – perguntou olhando para o rapaz que operava a máquina de projeção.

- Claro que não Malfoy, ele é um trouxa.

- Mas é impossível...

- Presta atenção no filme vai. – disse concentrada.

Depois de mais de três horas de filme eles saíram do cinema, a chuva ainda caía, e Draco continuava intrigado.

- Sério, como um trouxa, sem poder nenhum pode fazer com que apareçam imagens numa tela?

- Ah, sei lá, eles têm umas máquinas esquisitas. – estavam parados na porta do cinema. – Está com coragem para voltar andando para o St. Mungus?

Draco sorriu da sua maneira típica.

- Coragem nunca me falta.

Gina olhou para ele de maneira zombeteira.

- Nunca? Que eu saiba o Sr. Draco Malfoy saiu fugido do país com medo da guerra.

- Medo, não era medo, era... Amor próprio.

- É, sei... Vamos logo, antes que caia o céu.

Voltaram a andar em silêncio novamente. Até que Gina resolveu puxar assunto.

- O que te fez abandonar tudo? – teve que falar alto para ser ouvida por causa da chuva.

Draco nada falou, apenas ficou meditando se deveria ou não se abrir com uma pessoa que era praticamente desconhecida.

- Vamos, juro que seja o que for não vou te julgar ou contar pra alguém. – incentivou ela.

Ele resolveu compartilhar com ela, afinal de contas, ela não era tão desprezível quanto ele imaginava que ela seria. Aqueles momentos que teve com ela foram bons demais para ficarem de lado.

- Depois que eu fracassei na minha primeira missão com Voldemort, achei que não seria perdoado, que seria morto por ele assim que soubesse, eu fui fraco e... Eu admito, fui medroso.

- Então, foi por medo. – concluiu ela.

- Foi o medo que salvou a minha vida. Se tivesse continuado lá talvez não estaria vivo agora para contar a história.

- Você poderia ter ido para o nosso lado, ajudado a combater Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Morreria do mesmo jeito. Voldemort não deixaria barato uma traição.

- É, pode ser. – calaram-se por instantes.

- Sabe, eu saí daqui uma pessoa e voltei outra, não digo que completamente diferente, mas um pouco mais tolerante. Porque tudo o que eu acreditava, que era o lado das trevas, Voldemort e meu pai, poderiam se voltar contra mim. Acho que enxerguei isso tarde demais.

- Antes tarde do que nunca...

Enquanto o Sol nascia no horizonte, a chuva ia parando gradativamente. Só então Gina percebeu que deveria ter voltado pro hospital há tempos.

- Ai não, olha só, já são quase sete horas. – disse aflita enquanto olhava o relógio.

- O que é que tem isso? – seguiu a outra, que apertava o passo.

- O Sr. Campbell já deve ter chegado para trabalhar e ele tem o costume de andar pelo hospital assim que chega. Imagina se alguém diz que eu sumi? Tô ferrada! – falou exasperada.

- Calma, a gente vai dar um jeito nisso.

- Isso não vai dar certo Malfoy. – dizia Gina desesperada a cada dois minutos.

- Claro que vai, não seja ridícula Weasley.

- Olha o respeito hein.

- Me diz uma coisa, por que agente não entra pela mesma passagem que usamos pra sair?

- Pelo simples fato de que ela dá para a sala dos enfermeiros que há essa hora deve estar bem movimentada.

- Então me deixe fazer o feitiço e não reclama.

- Que jeito...

Draco fez os cabelos ruivos dela ficarem castanhos escuros, e os olhos adquiriram um tom esverdeado. O plano consistia em se passarem por visitante para entrar no hospital. Era muito simples.

- Olá, eu queria visitar Draco Malfoy. – Gina solicitou à moça da recepção. E Draco esperava mais atrás.

- Espere. – ela pesquisou um arquivo, cheio de fichas dos pacientes. – Aqui está, terceiro andar, quarto número dezessete.

- Obrigada.

Gina foi se retirando.

- Ei moça, não te conheço de algum lugar não? – disse a mulher examinando a outra.

- Creio que não, com licença.

Ela saiu rápido de lá, antes que Judite a reconhecesse, ela era uma ótima fisionomista. Fez sinal para Draco segui-la.

- Ah não, você está voltando ao normal, acho melhor corrermos. – disse Draco.

- Sério? – ele afirmou - Cara, você é um incompetente, não faz nada certo.

- Cala a boca e anda.

Gina não queria encontrar os bruxos que trabalhavam no terceiro andar com ela, isso evitaria perguntas. Pior seria se encontrasse com o Sr. Campbell enquanto ainda estava no primeiro andar.

Ele estava mais à frente, e logo avistou o elevador no fim do corredor à direita.

- Por aqui. – ele disse.

Assim que ele chegou próximo ao elevador, viu que ele acabara de chegar no andar, então abriu a porta. Draco viu o Sr. Campbell preparando-se para sair, mas ainda conversava com um enfermeiro, por isso eles não tinham pressa em deixar o elevador. Draco quase caiu para trás de surpresa, então soltou a porta e virou-se para Gina. Sem saber o que fazer e percebendo que o homem estava se aproximando ele a pegou pela nuca e tascou-lhe um beijão. Fez o que pôde para esconder o rosto da moça, de modo que o chefe não pudesse reconhecê-la. A essa altura os cabelos dela já tinham voltado à coloração ruiva.

De certa maneira foi bem sucedido. Campbell passou por eles sem reconhecer sua curandeira fugida, apenas comentou com o rapaz que o acompanhava.

- Vocês jovens e a facilidade que têm de se apaixonar – disse sorrindo.

Gina estava sem reação, não sabia porque ele a estava beijando. Sem saber o que fazer, empurrou o peito de Draco e sem pensar duas vezes fechou o punho e socou-lhe o nariz. Com a força do soco Draco bateu com as costas na parede oposta.

- O que você tem na cabeça Weasley? Eu só estava te ajudando! – levou a mão ao nariz que sangrava. Realmente ela tinha mais força que a maioria das mulheres.

- Ajudando? Que história é essa Malfoy?

- Eu que pergunto, que história é essa da senhorita sumir durante seu plantão e ainda agredir um dos nossos pacientes? – o Sr. Campbell ainda não havia deixado o corredor quando ouviu a confusão, só então reconheceu os dois "jovens apaixonados".

- Eu posso explicar... Quer dizer... Não, eu não posso explicar. – disse Gina abaixando os olhos.

- Sabe menina, é uma pena que aja assim. Você é uma ótima profissional, seu conhecimento está além das coisas que aprendemos na escola preparatória. Mas nós não podemos ter em nosso quadro de profissionais alguém que não cumpra rigorosamente as regras. Talvez você encontre um lugar que não seja tão rígido e se saia bem.

- Quer dizer que o senhor está me mandando embora? – indagou com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

- Sinto muito Gina, mas não tenho escolha. Acerte suas contas com a Judite... E boa sorte. – disse Sr. Campbell pesaroso.

Gina ficou estática, parada no meio do corredor olhando o homem que se afastava. Ainda por cima sentia uma dor profunda na mão direita, conseqüência do soco que dera em Malfoy. As lágrimas que eram de tristeza viraram lágrimas de raiva. Então se dando conta da presença do outro, virou-se para o rapaz que estava curvado encostado na parede aparando o nariz com as mãos, e começou a dar tapas em suas costas e cabeça, dizendo enfurecida.

- Olha só o que você fez Malfoy, você não tem noção? Perdi meu emprego por culpa sua, não tinha nada que me levar pra um passeio estúpido em pleno expediente, seu maluco, filho duma p...

- Opa, veja lá como fala de mim! – disse tentando controlá-la, segurando-lhe pelos braços.

Depois de se debater, ela finalmente rendera-se à força superior dele e se afastara rumo ao elevador. Lá ela apertou o botão e esperou, de braços cruzados, cabelo despenteado e o pé batendo no chão, sem dizer uma palavra.

Draco passou a manga do casaco no ferimento para limpá-lo novamente, olhando a ruiva se afastar. Pensou em dizer que ela estava sendo injusta com ele, afinal, ela não teria sido demitida se já não tivesse um precedente. Mas vendo a assim, tão desolada e desesperada, bateu uma ponta de pena. Não aquela pena que costumava sentir dos Weasley, não, era compaixão mesmo, algo que doía, e ele não sabia o porquê, algo totalmente novo para ele.


	3. Carta da Salvação

Capítulo III – Carta da Salvação

Gina acabara de sair da velha vitrine que servia de entrada para o St. Mungus e andava no cimento ainda molhado pela chuva da noite anterior da calçada, quando um loiro corria para alcançá-la.

- Weasley! Espere, vamos conversar. – disse chegando ao seu lado.

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você!

- Que droga Gina, pára de ser orgulhosa. – segurou seu braço e a fez virar-se para ele.

- Orgulhosa? Olha só quem fala...

- Se a sua intenção era fazer me sentir culpado, sinta-se bem frustrada, pois culpa é a última coisa que poderia sentir agora.

- Ótimo, agora você pode me largar, Draco, terminamos nossa conversa aqui. – disse quase cuspindo o nome dele.

Ele a soltou e a viu se distanciando, aparentemente sem um rumo certo.

Gina andou por umas duas horas sem destino, apenas andava por andar, vezes entre as pessoas nas ruas, vezes entre as árvores de algum parque. Aquele emprego era o sonho dela desde que saíra de Hogwarts e significava muito, não só para ela, mas para toda a sua família, era um grande orgulho vê-la entre os melhores medi-bruxos do país.

Ter que enfrentar toda a batalha para arrumar um outro emprego novamente tirava todo o ânimo que ainda existia nela depois de tudo. Ainda tinha o fato de que ele não saía de sua cabeça...

Por que justo Draco Malfoy apareceu naquela enfermaria bem na hora em que ela estava por perto? Ela só conseguia pensar em uma resposta. Destino. Mas ela não acreditava em destino. Se tinham três coisas de que ela não acreditava eram, destino, acaso e amor à primeira vista.

Não acreditava em destino por gostar de saber que poderia escolher seu próprio caminho. O acaso, segundo ela, transformava tudo em coisas tão banais, que não valia a pena crer nisso tudo. Já amor a primeira vista, ela pôde comprovar por si só que ele não funciona. Apaixonou-se por Harry Potter assim que o viu, mas nada tão profundo como pensava que fosse.

Mas nessa noite ela estava prestes a comprovar algo de que a muito já suspeitava. O ódio está mais próximo do amor como se pensa. E Gina nem suspeitava que um certo loiro seria sua cobaia.

Há muito tempo não pisava naqueles terrenos. Tinha saudade de seus tempos de escola, apesar de terem sido um pouco conturbados. As brigas com os grifinórios, as tardes de lazer nos jardins, o Quadribol, as garotas, a boa e velha Sonserina, ficariam sempre em sua memória.

Andou pelos corredores até chegar à frente da gárgula que guardava a sala do diretor de Hogwarts.

- Merda, como eu vou saber a senha? – Draco coçou a cabeça pensativo.

Sem que dissesse nenhuma palavra a mais a gárgula se abriu dando passagem.

- São essas as palavras? "Merda, como eu vou saber a senha?". – disse zombeteiro, sorrindo.

Sem esperar mais nada subiu as escadas em espiral, ou melhor, foi levado pelas escadas. Bateu na porta três vezes e entrou.

- Bom dia Sr. Malfoy.

- Olá professora. Por que a gárgula se abriu pra mim?

- Eu te vi entrando na propriedade, pela janela, então abri a gárgula pra você. – disse McGonagall, a diretora de Hogwarts desde o falecimento do Professor Dumbledore.

- Entendo.

- Não fique parado aí, sente-se e me conte o que te trouxe aqui.

- Ah sim. – sentou-se. – Eu gostaria de saber se Madama Pomfrey precisa mesmo de ajuda na enfermaria?

- Como sabe? – perguntou olhando-o intrigada.

- É o meu elfo doméstico, ele tem muitos contatos aqui. Mas então? Sim ou não? – o jeito de olhar de sua antiga professora o deixava realmente irritado.

- Bem, sim, ela já não é mais jovem, e tem certas coisas que com a nossa idade já não é possível fazer. Por que o interesse rapaz? Está interessado na vaga?

- Sim, quer dizer, não para mim. Eu tenho uma indicação para fazer, e agradeceria muito se desse o emprego para essa pessoa.

- Gina, querida, desça aqui, tem uma carta de Hogwarts para você! – gritou a Sra. Weasley.

Ela desceu correndo as escadas, o que será que poderia dizer uma carta vinda de Hogwarts?

- Deixe me ver, mamãe. – Gina pegou a correspondência das mãos da mãe e sentou-se no sofá para lê-la.

- E então filha? O que diz? – perguntou Molly apreensiva.

Ela fez um aceno para que esperasse. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Gina começou a balbuciar coisas incompreensíveis.

- Que foi menina, diga logo.

- A professora McGonagall me chamou para trabalhar na enfermaria de Hogwarts, não é possível, não mesmo... Mamãe, veja se é o meu nome realmente que está escrito no envelope. – estendeu para a senhora que abriu um sorriso e respondeu.

- Deixa de ser boba, é claro que é você.

- Mas como ela sabe que eu perdi o emprego no St. Mungos?

- Isso é uma pergunta que só ela pode responder. Quando você vai para lá? Ei, espere aí... Você vai ter que morar em Hogwarts a maior parte do ano? – perguntou exasperada.

- Claro! – disse simplesmente.

- Ah não, Gina, vai ficar longe de nós?

- Mamãe, não comece, é uma ótima oportunidade, e outra... Vou voltar para um dos lugares que eu mais gosto no mundo. Vai ser bom, a senhora vai ver. – abraçou a mãe.

- Fazer o que... Quando parte?

- Ela diz que se eu puder, é para ir amanhã mesmo.

- Não pense que estando longe eu vou te deixar em paz, vou escrever toda a semana.

Gina riu, a marcação cerrada da mãe chegava a ser cômica.

Ela já estava esperando a diretora aparecer em seu escritório havia vinte minutos, ela odiava esperar. Andou até a janela se pôs a olhar a paisagem de Hogwarts. Pôde avistar um pequeno jardim de flores muito coloridas ao longe, guardou na mente que teria que visitá-lo em breve.

- Ah me desculpe a demora Gina. Tive problemas com alguns alunos, que me lembram muito os seus irmãos, aqueles baderneiros. – sorriu gentil para ela.

- Não foi nada professora.- mentiu

- Venha sente-se aqui. – Gina obedeceu. – Então quer dizer que aceita a proposta?

- Claro que sim! Nossa, vai ser um prazer trabalhar em Hogwarts. – ela estava radiante.

- Ótimo, vou pedir que o zelador te leve até seus aposentos. Depois de instalada nós vamos iniciar o trabalho na enfermaria ao lado de Madame Pomfrey.

- Certo. Mas antes eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.

- Sim, diga.

- Como foi que a senhora soube que perdi o emprego no St. Mungus?

- Ah, sabia que me perguntaria. Eu recebi uma indicação, de alguém que se importa muito com você, pelo o que eu pude ver.

- Indicação? De quem? – perguntou interessada.

- Ele me pediu discrição, desculpe. Agora, vamos?

Draco arrumava as malas rapidamente, sem se importar como colocava as roupas dentro dela. Sid o olhava com uma cara de quem estava perdendo um braço.

- Sério Sid, se continuar a me olhar assim eu juro que te jogo pela janela.

- Mas senhor, o que vai ser do Sid sem o senhor, não posso servir a uma casa sem uma família, o senhor é a minha família.

- Quer um cachecol Sid? – estendeu a peça ao elfo.

- Não senhor, Sid não quer se libertar, não quer não. – ele balançava a grande cabeça.

- Então vai ter que servir a uma casa sem família.

- Mas senhor...

- Eu venho nas férias, não se preocupe. – fechou as malas e começou a carregá-las porta a fora. E o elfo ia choramingando atrás.

- Sid, pára com isso! – gritou já irritado, próximo à porta de saída.

- Sid não quer ficar sozinho, não mesmo.

- Ok, ok, você venceu. - respirou resignado. - Vá trabalhar na cozinha de Hogwarts, e vê se me deixa em paz!

- Ah senhor, vai ser um prazer. – e com um estalo o elfo desapareceu.

Já escurecia quando Draco pisou pela segunda vez em dois dias naqueles terrenos. E dessa vez chegara para ficar, e ficar mais perto dela, é claro. Assim que adentrou o castelo o zelador Zach, sucessor de Filch – que se aposentara depois da guerra – e tão ranzinza quanto ele, recebeu e levou o mais novo professor de Poções aos seus aposentos nas masmorras. Aquela era a última semana das férias escolares, portanto todos os professores já haviam chegado para preparar as aulas e o castelo.

O jantar naquela noite foi em clima de alegria, todos queriam saudar a nova enfermeira e o novo professor de poções. Os funcionários da escola já jantavam, sentados na grande mesa, ao fundo do Salão Principal, quando Draco entrou. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para ele, alguns surpresos, outros enfezados por verem um Malfoy, mas Gina tinha essas coisas no olhar e uma certa satisfação e alegria, mesmo que intimamente. Ele andou calmamente até eles e sentou-se no lugar vago ao lado de Gina.

- O que faz aqui Malfoy? – disse baixo para ele.

- Não está óbvio Weasley? Sou o novo professor de Poções. – disse satisfeito.

- Não sabia que era professor. – tomou um gole do suco.

- Eu fiz um curso profissionalizante de poções na Itália no tempo que estive fora, ele me dá o direito de lecionar. – disse todo formal.

Ela riu.

- Vejo como foi bom esse curso. Errar uma poção simples como a cicatrizante realmente é uma coisa que até os profissionais como você estão suscetíveis. – disse irônica.

- Ihh, que é? Não lembra que eu estava debilitado? Qualquer erro tem que ser levado em conta nessas circunstâncias. – respondeu irritado.

- Tudo bem Malfoy, eu não conto pra ninguém. – sorriu para ele.

Tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer naquele momento foi observá-la. Ver como ela ficava incrivelmente bonita e atraente sorrindo. Não soube quanto tempo ficou a encará-la, mas teve certeza que ele deveria estar com a maior cara de idiota possível.

- Que foi? – disse ela baixo, com a voz abalada. Ela percebera como Draco a olhava, sentia-se constrangida com o modo como ele a encarava, mas sentia-se lisonjeada por ser, provavelmente, uma das únicas a derreterem aquela pedra de gelo chamada Draco Malfoy.

- N-nada, eu, eu, não estou com fome. - gaguejou e desviou o olhar dela. – Acho que vou dar uma volta pelos jardins. – levantou-se.

- Espera, eu vou com você.

Seguiram para fora do castelo em silêncio. Caminhavam às margens do lago, quando Gina se lembrou do jardim que mais cedo avistara do escritório da diretora.

- Ah gostaria tanto de visitar um jardim que eu vi hoje mais cedo... - foi cortada por ele.

- Então você já sabe?

- Como assim? Você o conhece?

- Sim, ele é meu. – olhou a cara de desentendimento dela e resolveu explicar. – Quando minha mãe estava doente, para morrer, pediu que construisse um lugar que quando eu o visitasse, pudesse lembrar dela. Então mesmo não gostando muito de flores, resolvi fazer um jardim, ela era muito interessada em botânica. O jardim de casa era muito bem cuidado por ela.

- Mas por que Hogwarts?

- Porque na época minha casa não exatamente um local seguro. E eu estava na escola ainda, quando minha mãe adoeceu.

- E como nunca o vi, ouvi falar dele?

- Ele é enfeitiçado, poucos podem vê-lo, na verdade, quase ninguém...

- Que tipo de feitiço? – Draco desviou o rosto para não encará-la.

- Não acha que já fez perguntas demais Weasley?

- Eu só queria entender... Só isso.

Ao chegarem próximo ao jardim, era possível ouvir uma canção lenta e suave e sentir o aroma das flores. Draco abriu um pequeno portão da altura de sua cintura, e deu passagem a ela, que entrou e caminhou lentamente por um caminho de pedras. Ao longo dele pelos lados, uma variedade muito grande de flores, todas muito coloridas. Tochas iluminavam o caminho e o resto do jardim. Ao fundo, via-se uma árvore não muito alta sobre alguns degraus de pedra, e sob ela um banco de madeira. Gina observava o jardim muito encantada. Na verdade estava hipnotizada pelas borboletas azuis que voavam por todo o lugar. Elas tinham um brilho próprio, parecia fruto da imaginação.

- Draco, isso é incrível. Olha aquelas flores ali. – apontou as camélias que por sua vez, também brilhavam, aliás todas elas brilhavam. – Por que elas brilham?

- Porque mesmo que as tochas se apaguem, ainda poderemos apreciar a beleza delas. – tirou a varinha do bolso e fez um movimento para que as tochas se apagassem. Sentou-se junto dela. – Não gosto dessa coisa toda... Soa romântico demais pra mim, mas minha mãe quis que fosse assim.

- Mulher de bom gosto...

Ficou admirando a paisagem por alguns instantes, até que virou para ele, curiosa.

- Coincidência não?

- O que?

- Nós virmos trabalhar aqui em Hogwarts, no mesmo dia, muito estranho...

- Não acho nada estranho. – remexeu-se no banco, desconfortável. – É coincidência mesmo.

O olhar de Gina se estreitou, ela parecia detetive a procura de pistas.

- Você não tem nada com isso, não é mesmo Draco?

- Claro que não Weasley, por que teria?– fingiu irritação. – Nunca mexeria uma palha pra poder conviver com você!

- Me chame de Gina, por favor. – ele assentiu com a cabeça, sem encará-la. – Ah Draco, vai dizer que foi você que me indicou ao cargo?

- Eu? Claro que não! Imagine...

- Mas seria muito sensato de sua parte, já que me fez perder o meu emprego no hospital. – cruzou os braços provocativa.

- Não venha me acusar, porque a culpa não foi minha, e mesmo que fosse, eu já me redimi quando pedi pra McGonagall lhe dar o cargo de enfer... – tapou a boca com as mãos.

- Ahá! Eu sabia... Não tem como negar agora.

- Pois bem, você conseguiu, e o que vai fazer com essa informação? – foi a vez dele cruzar os braços.

- Bom, não sei... Você foi muito gentil em conseguir esse emprego pra mim, e... – Draco olhou-a ali, tímida, toda sem graça em agradecer alguém que ela não era muito acostumada a agradecer. Para ela era estranho dizer 'obrigada' a um Malfoy. – Bem, é... Obrigada. – sussurrou a última palavra.

- Como? Não entendi o final. – ele fingiu desentendimento.

- Como não?

- Não ué...

- Eu disse obrigada. – disse no mesmo tom.

Ele riu e decidiu que era muito divertido fazê-la de boba, e principalmente, muito encantador.

- Olha, se você não disser um pouco mais alto, vai ficar muito difícil compreendê-la.

- Ai Malfoy, como você é irritante... - começou a ficar vermelha. Ele estava radiante internamente. – Quer mesmo que eu repita? – perguntou suplicante.

Draco nada respondeu, deu seu típico sorriso de meia boca, e pela segunda vez em apenas alguns dias via-se roubando um beijo da ruivinha. Ela se espantou com a atitude repentina dele, mas diferente da outra vez não se debateu nem recusou, se entregou. Depois do demorado beijo, eles se afastaram e ele manteve os olhos fechados e se encolheu, dizendo:

- Dessa vez estou preparado para a porrada, pode vir.

Gina riu com vontade do comentário, e acabou por puxá-lo para si, e abraçou-o.

- Tô confusa.

- Sobre?

- Você, nós. – afastou-se um pouco dele. – Não acha que é cedo?

- Cedo pra que? Não te pedi em casamento! – riram.

Não, sério! Acabamos de nos reconhecer... Não sei o que eu sinto por você ainda.

Também não, mas vamos ter muito tempo para descobrir. – ela pensou um pouco e assentiu.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, e assim ficaram observando as flores e borboletas encantadas. Ela pôde provar mais uma de suas teorias. "Existem males que vêm para o bem"

- E que bem... - disse para si mesma.

- O que disse?

- Nada, apenas pensando alto, só isso...

- Hum...

- Draco?

- Diga.

- Por que eu pude ver o jardim?

Ele coçou a nuca, procurando as palavras, resolveu ser sincero.

- Só pessoas que me são especias podem vê-lo, ou que um dia vão ser.

Ela sorriu.

- Você é especial pra mim também Draco.


End file.
